


In a Pickle

by Cheloya



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Watanuki is not a miracle worker.





	In a Pickle

"I can't make that," Watanuki hissed, trying to keep his voice down to a dull roar; they were in the middle of a market, after all. "The main ingredient takes weeks to import! I asked you what you wanted for _tomorrow_."

Doumeki shrugged, as if to say, _and I told you_. Watanuki ground his teeth and threw back his head in an effort not to yell, pulled at his hair with fisted hands, instead.

"Would you just," he said, very strained, "do me a favour, and name something that's-- that's _in-season_ , or at least _on hand_ , so that I can make you a lunch that you like, tomorrow."

Doumeki rolled his shoulders, poked at an eggplant for a few seconds, and then shrugged. Watanuki was two seconds away from breaking into frustrated dance and just _strangling_ him when the archer muttered, "It doesn't matter, does it?"

There was a shell-shocked pause and an explosive, "What?" that echoed round the market and made a few people stop and stare. (Doumeki had already dropped the eggplant to cover his ears.) Once the curious eyes had turned away, Watanuki grabbed Doumeki's arm to growl, "And what was that supposed to mean?"

Doumeki stared at him, flatly. "It doesn't matter what you make," he reiterated slowly. "Because it all tastes good, anyway." That prompted a good three seconds of flustered silence, before Watanuki was handed the eggplant. "This is my favourite," he added.

"What makes you think I care what your favourite is?" Watanuki grumbled. He paid for the eggplant anyway.


End file.
